Talk:Diablo III
Main Page The main page "Diablo III" is atrocious. At first glance, it seemed fine, but nearly the whole thing reads as a comparison to earlier Diablo games. While I know some level of this is unavoidable, since the game is not out yet, ideally, the page should read fine on its own, and comparisons to other games either of the Diablo series or others should be moved to a separate page. This page needs massive clean-up. Japhasca 07:49, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Fansites This section has been combined with another section titled "Fansites" and "Fansites III" let us keep all fansite related stuff in a single section. Kalbintion 04:57, May 16, 2012 (UTC) I updated the fansites, and added the biggest one, diabloii.net. Also removed planetdiablo.com, as it is nothing more than a speck (less than rank 100 000 on the net). I was thinking that it might be a good starting benchmark, before a possible third game, to have 100 000 rank on Alexa (or other similar site, if there is one) as benchmark to be shown? I'll register a bit later and help out more =) -- 20:21, 27 May 2008 (UTC) ''Fansites'' :Yes, please register and help out :] Atrumentis 09:26, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Why were they deleted? For an unannounced game, it seems very fitting to include a list of fansites. Especially since a wiki does not provide speculation, thats what fansites are for. In a way it is advertising, but it is also providing helpful links for anyone looking for DIII information. Alright, maybe it is too much on the side of advertising. I'll leave it deleted. Atrumentis 08:49, 25 June 2008 (UTC) There is already a fansite section on this page. Moderators, please combine these two. Japhasca 07:50, May 7, 2012 (UTC) ''Fansites III'' There was a discussion about fansites in general a bit above here, but I think we should probably take a bunch of them, of different languages, or just have the top 3 or so here in English only, and then make a Diablo Fansites article, like wowwiki.com has. Diii.net (old Diabloii.net) is obviously the biggest, and then comes DiabloFans.com. We should add other sites such as Diablo3-esp.com as well, but on that fansites page or so. -- 10:25, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :Well, that is a sensitive topic... It's hard to have clear cut line between fansites that deserve to be included and spam, sites that just use this wiki to get more users. DiabloFans and Diii.net are included because of their importance. There were sites in the external links of this article that had just been barely created, and some were not updated in ages... - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 18:57, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Interview "in an interview with an ex-worker of Blizzard North he reveals that Blizzard already had it at the initial parts of its making, and according to him it would be a MMORPG set in heaven." Mind linking the source? It's hardly definate information without a reference http://www.gamingsteve.com/archives/2006/02/rumor_diablo_ii.php Plotline comments Comments such as "Imperious speculated..." and the note about Belial and Co should not go without a source. Please, someone, manifest a link to these elusive things 06:10, 17 July 2008 (UTC) ::I think most of the speculation comes from the aformentioned fansites. Would they allow us to link to them? Thanks for your concern anyway. Cheers from the Mobokill 06:55, 17 July 2008 (UTC) ::: So it's actually just speculation instead of cryptic insinuations from interviews? Perhaps a change of words is in order to avoid this confusion if this is the case 05:43, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Avatars They were nice. I kinda found them useful. And seeing how those are all the monsters in the game we've seen, I don't they should have been deleted. And, man, do you have an obsession with Xiansai Dan (talk) 19:38, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :Woohoo... XI-AN-SAI, XI-AN-SAI. Or however that's pronounced. Yes. I'd love to see that come true. And it's a very logical rumor, imho. And I love those Kung fu films. With the spears going like ... So fast and the people moving like they're all superman. So there. About the Avatars, the images were already used in the monster pages. But, if it was useful, I have no probs. I just thought that having a list of monsters seen would make people click on the links and hence improve viewership. Anyways, I'll revert it. OK? That can be done kinda easily. And sorry I went off snoring without any message. I was too ... Tired. "Today's a Saturday!!!" - Mobokill 01:36, 16 August 2008 (UTC) ::On that note, and going a little off topic, are we sure that the Xiansai civilization is full of Archers and Spearmen, or is that speculation. Jedigeneral 23:42, 20 August 2008 (UTC) :::Yes. It is speculation :( Most of this page is speculation. But it is supported by the fact that most of the bows and spear type uniques have exotic names. Note to self- make a list of all such items in Xiansai. And historically, the Chinese are famous for their spears and arrows. I think. Anyone from China? Thanks for reminding me. "Woohoo!!! New class(es) gonna be revealed at Blizzcon!!!" - Mobokill 00:39, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :::Um... well, China's actually most famous for gunpowder. But they did have pretty good bows and spears! Haha. But yeah, I believe many of the so-called "Asian-Themed" items are bows (like Kuko Shakaku) or spears (The Dragon Chang or Hone Sundan). There are some other miscellaneous items (The Jade Tan Do or Mang Song's Lesson) that have similarly themed names, however, so personally I don't think anyone can be sure about what Xiansai is gonna feature. The article does say "supposed" home, however, so that may be speculative enough. Maybe some "however"s or "perhaps"es can be added too, but eh :D. Speaking of, I can compile the unique "Asian-Themed" items if you want, while I'm doing my stuff :P. CologneCerroneHoudini 00:48, 21 August 2008 (UTC) External links Do we really need external links in French, Belgian or Russian? This is an English site, shouldn't external links be in English also? - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 06:06, 4 September 2008 (UTC) :Yes that's right... "Fear me... Part deux!!!" (f")f <-- Mobokill 08:25, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Class avatars who/how/when were they made? they look nice but are they going to be made for each of them as they are announced? Just wondering - wizard looks bare without it... EDIT: also sorry for the re-edits I'm sort of stumbling around with a small light radius here, hopefully as my experience in editing increases, my light radius will expand :P --Ethersturm 02:55, 11 October 2008 (UTC) ::Well, yes, the pages are bare. Sorry bout that. Hopefully someone, such as you can join in and add the images and concept art. I have almost null knowledge of pics and images and how to use them in the pages :P So that's why I hadn't used anything in the page. Well, if you have the time, can you fill in the skills section from the skill tree in shacknews?? The link's in the Diablo news section of the main page. I'm at college now so I don't have the time to copy-paste two windows now... :( sorry again. About the light radius, maybe what you need in the Darksight Helm. No wait, it lowers the light radius :D "The Diablo Wiki needs you 4L!!!", MOBOKILL (Ramblings) 03:24, 11 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I can do that... But I meant the little box with the name in it like Female/Male barbarian and Female/Male witch doctor from ingame screenshots, I doubt I could reproduce that exact style from just looking at it... --Ethersturm 04:08, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Release Date? As shown here, DIII apparantly has a release date of September 30th of this year. However, I find this surprising in a sense, given that Blizzard always useds the "when it's ready" phrase for release dates and as far as I know, there's been no official word from them. However, I thought it best to bring it up and leave it up to the admins.--Hawki 23:22, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :Apparently 1Up doesn't care if unreleased games were released in the past1 or whether the cover art is super-fake.2 Pretty much zeroes out 1Up's credibility. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 2:46 PM PST 7 Jul 2010 Pay to Play??? So far I haven't heard much of what is going on if you have to pay to play. I would assume not since it hasn't been mentioned and wouldn't make sense. I certainly hope it is still free to play. If anyone has heard any info on this I'd really like to know Fortuan 14:48, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :The Diablo series is not a subscription based game. Much like Starcraft once you buy it you don't pay anything for it. The online mode is free assuming you have internet access. Griffmstr835 06:06, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::WoW is the only pay to play one, StarCraft and Diablo have never been, and probably never will be any time soon. Zeta1127,89thLegion 16:04, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Supposedly, the ability to auction items in this game will have a real money option. While this is probably the worst idea I've ever heard (and the reason I will avoid PvP like the plague, since I have no interest in fighting players who have bought equipment,) it's likely that Blizzard will skim a bit from the auctions (just as they do in WoW, even though in that case, the money is entirely fake.) ::Japhasca 07:54, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :::There will be a fixed fee for both gold and currency based auctions, with another fee applied if it gets sold. The amount will vary from region to region for currency, information found on Diablo III's Auction House FAQ Kalbintion 04:44, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Multi platform releases According to the Diablo 3 website, as well as Kotaku, Blizzard are hiring staff to possibly integrate Diablo 3 onto consoles. Therefore the following statement is untrue. "Despite compatible gameplay, Blizzard has no intention of releasing the game on a console". There is clearly intention. Whether it is done or not is another matter. Unreal Warfare 12:26, December 13, 2010 (UTC) :According to Escapist Magazine blizzard is still unsure of a console port at this time. Kalbintion 04:51, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Request Can this page finally be IP-protected for please? It seems to get vandalism on a near day-to-day basis, and the number of productive edits from anons is overwhelmed by the amount of counter-productive edits. Lock Page? saw people complaining about the vandalism to this page in particular, might be a good idea to lock it? Equillibrium (talk) 02:57, September 13, 2013 (UTC) :It is already protected. Only registered users who have already made a sufficient number of contributions can edit it. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 22:43, September 13, 2013 (UTC) the game. The game has been out for a wile, the page need to be updated. 17:42, November 18, 2013 (UTC)nnnnn Outdated This article, especially the Gameplay section, seems to be quite outdated. Someone who knows the game in its most current form needs to look through here and updated to article accordingly. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 21:37, December 23, 2015 (UTC) :I can do that, though, for the sake of fair judgment, this article reflects the gameplay of Diablo III, as it was before the Reaper of Souls, and the current gameplay is RoS-specific. So, we have to either update it to RoS status and mark that, OR leave it as is and mark it as obsolete, then update the RoS article. Ideas? Pryamus (talk) 12:07, December 24, 2015 (UTC) ::I actually didn't think about the fact the it is RoS's fault everything is changing. I suppose some sort of note that points readers to the RoS article would be sufficient. I do not think using the obsolete template on a high-importance page like this one would be appropriate. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 13:30, December 24, 2015 (UTC) :::Got your point. I will do it (when I have time) a bit in the middle: correct gameplay articles, marking those that are RoS-specific or removed in pre-expansion patch. Pryamus (talk) 13:33, December 24, 2015 (UTC)